we'll reach the sky
by smilez014
Summary: drabble;; "They weren't supposed to fall in love. But they did. Silly little fools." Happy Birthday, Ericka!


**to: ericka-berry.**

**an: okay so anyway, this is a birthday present for ERICKA-BERRY! (xoxoDDLSG) who is wayy more than my best friend :) she's practically my sister! together we have kah-razy conversations, hate school together, laugh at all those people who don't know how to have fun, and spill our super secretive-secrets.**

**she's one AMAZING person/best friend/sister/iced cube/ allthosenicknames we came up with.**

**anyway; ericka! happy birthday! i'm sorry this is just a sem-drabble and it probably sucks! there's no real purpose for it. but oh well. **

**i am the Pon to ericka's Zi.**

**disclaimer: nope, not mine.**

* * *

we'll r e a c h the _sky_  
by _smilez014_

**

* * *

**

**And if our world's collide**  
**A smile i'll provide**

He waits everyday for her to realize. For her to know it. For her to feel the same way.  
He waits.

He watches her every day, her amber eyes glisten under the dim light of the ugly classroom. Her smile stopping all the by standards around her. Her auburn hair flying everywhere, making her a goddess.

And in his caramel eyes, she is a goddess.

Everyone thinks he has it easy, because all the hot girls drool over him. Almost like that mattered to him. What mattered to him was _her_.

And he knew she knew that too.

She just didn't believe him.

He waits for her every day before class starts just to get a good look at her. She was beautiful. Her large eyes always seemed to go forever, because she was a dreamer of every kind. She had that aura. The one no other girl could imitate. She laughed at all the things that were stupid and funny. She looked at him and really saw him. She skipped to beats no one could hear.

She was amusing.

But his friends didn't think so; they thought she wasn't his type. They thought he could do better. Maybe one day, he'll learn how to tell them otherwise.

* * *

**You know that I will be next to you  
When morning comes I'll still be true to you**

But they were both not allowed to collide. They were not allowed to love.

They were two completely different people.

He was Derrick Harrington

And

She was Massie Block

He was a heartbreaker while she was a dreamer.

He was the happy spirit running like adrenaline while she was the soul searcher.

They were not supposed to fall for each other.

But they did.

Silly little fools.

**You say you'll never leave  
And I won't dear  
But how can I believe  
Just trust me please**

* * *

She takes everyday in her own hands with a smile. She was a positive lightning bolt. She was one to fall forever.

Secretly, she wasted a portion of her day watching him watch her.

It was sweet.

It was cute.

It was kind of creepy.

But staring at Derrick Harrington stare at her was always, always the highlight of her day. Because when they stared at each other, there was magic.

All her friends always said "no."

Because guys like Derrick Harrington did have a reputation.

A reputation, that he didn't love girls for real.

So when he told her he love her, what could she believe?

Every day she waits. She waits for him to prove to her he's different. She waits for everyone to just leave them alone and all those rumors will die down.

She didn't want to love him. Not like this.

But the moment when he looked at her and smiled, he had _her_.

But she attempted to resist.

Maybe one day, she'll learn how to follow her heart.

**I can't explain how much I need you  
Don't say a word,  
Your body will speak for you**

* * *

They were not supposed to fall in love.

Not Massie Block and Derrick Harrington.

They just couldn't.

But then the day came, when they were both brave enough to get up from their different benches, run across the field, and smile at each other.

Because they were in love.

**She** said, "_I don't believe in love_."

**He** said, "_Believe in me_."

**Today will be the day we reach the sky**

* * *

**GAHH! that was bad. i'm sorry you deserved better dear. :( oh well, we'll just have super fun at our sleepover right? **

**stay awesome, always. :) loves you! **

**from: dezzy-yoyo.**


End file.
